Flashdance?
by teamlyle
Summary: Robin Twain is just a student at Stanford until, she gets an internship at Google that could possibly lead to a job there. Join her in her journey as she tries to survive these challenges and land the job, all while dealing with her crazy teammates. If you haven't seen the internship I would suggest seeing it before reading this story, but just in case I'll explain as much as I can
1. Robin Twain

Hello My name is Robin Twain.  
Height: 5'4  
Age: 21  
Hair color: Auburn  
Eye color: Hazel Brown  
About Me: I am a person who dresses like a hipster, but I'm not actually a hipster. I love Disney and anything fun, I love Harry Potter and basically anything else of that genre. I'm a student at Stanford and I major in programming and basically anything that has to do with computers and such I know. I've dedicated my life to working hard and getting a job somewhere I'll be able to use my skills. I'm always wearing glasses.


	2. Dana Marie Rodriguez

Hello, My name is Dana Marie Rodriguez.  
Height: 5'4  
Age: 21  
Hair Color: Dark Cocoa Brown  
Eye Color: Chocolate brown  
About Me: I dress in whatever I feel will suffice for the day, but it has to be comfortable. I prefer to be called Dana or Dana Marie then my full name. I love Disney and Music, just like Robin I major in programming and everything involved. I strive to do the best that I can and succeed graduating college and going forward in life. I am Robin's absolute best friend in the entire world and universe.


	3. Prolouge

Prologue

"Yes, alright we did it!" he yelled pulling me into a hug, but instantly pulled away looking anywhere but my face. I awkwardly shuffled towards my other future co-workers to greet them on the win. This had been a terrific experience and I couldn't wait to come back to this awesome place again. All of the other teams were coming up to us and congratulating us, I just wish that I felt happier about it. I mean don't get me wrong I was plenty happy, I just felt like there was something missing and I couldn't figure out what it was. So here I am sitting on the edge of a stage thinking over everything that happened these past few weeks, while everyone around me is happy and celebrating. "Hey girlie come on you did it let's go celebrate" she said trying to pull me up, "no you go I got to do some stuff I'll see you back at campus."I replied back. If you're going to understand what I mean I should probably start from the beginning.


	4. Might as well

"You're 21 years old alright, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" I heard my best friend say to me as we walked out of our last class for the day. We had just heard of an internship at Google and since I'm a major in programming and all things involved she thought that it would be a good idea for me to go to the internship and at least try to get the job. "Dana Marie Rodriguez, now I know it would probably be a good thing but that would mean less time for studying" I said back while walking towards our shared dorm room. "You weren't listening to a word Mr. Westrick said were you." she asked clearly not surprised, since she's known me for about two years now. "No...No not really" I replied back my English accent slipping through a bit, which it only does when I'm tired or upset or nervous. "You of all people know that I have a tendency to get caught up in my code practice." I finished while opening the door and letting out a semi-loud yawn. "Yea, anyways what you missed was that this is a summer internship so you won't have to study at all!" Dana said to me the end of her sentence coming off a bit more excited then I usually enjoyed after a long day of coding and work. "Yea, but I want to practice all summer and get better at coding and know absolutely everything." I said plopping down on my bed and kicking off my shoes. It was quiet for a second so I looked up to see what was wrong and the only thing I saw was Dana Sitting on her bed and staring at me with a sort of disappointed look on her face. "What?" I asked surprised at her facial expression, she just sighed and shook her head. "No seriously Dana bear what it is love" I asked again sitting up and crossing my legs on my own bed. She started to laugh after about 5 minutes of silence which confused me even more and she said "you are the top programmer and code monkey in all of our classes." I thought about it for a second and she was right I'd memorized everything that I have ever been taught in class. "Alright I'll do it," I said and she started dancing in the middle of the room, "but only and I do mean only if you come with me" I finished and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to me, "are you crazy why would I do that?" she asked with a scared look on her face. "You'll do it if you want me to go along with it and besides you're right behind me in all of our classes you're a genius too." I stated using blackmail and a bit of flattery. "Oh alright but we have to do it together" she said, "deal" I finished and we got ready to go to sleep. Dana was asleep in minutes but I couldn't sleep I just kept thinking about why I was doing this I eventually drifted off into the empty blackness of my slumber.


	5. Arriving

Chapter 2

We signed up for the interview for the internship at Google. The interview was online and basically was just two employees at Google ask me and Dana some questions and we answer them that was it, they asked about school and how we were doing and then they said that they would be back in touch with us by the end of the week.

* * *

Apparently Dana and I were the only ones to sign up for the internship and since we were top of our class they had basically automatically put us in the internship the moment the interview was over. Getting to the Google headquarters was the fun part there was a bus that picked up all of the interns and took them to the headquarters. Dana and I brought our stuff to our room and then went to join the rest of the interns. We walked in and all we saw was a wave of interns and brightly colored hats that had the word _'Noogler' _ imprinted on the front. Dana and I found a seat behind a boy who pretty much was living from his phone,Dana being her straightforward self tapped him on the shoulder and when he finally turned around have him the biggest smile she could muster and started talking, "hi my name is Dana and this is my friend Robin. Whats your name?" He looked a bit puzzled but He sighed and answered, "I don't really like to converse much so I'm not going to answer your question. Have a lovely day ladies." I scoffed and crossed my arms staring at the back of his head marveling at his rudeness and secretly wanting to donkey punch the hell out of his head but instead I murmured, "asshole" just loud enough so that he could hear it. My phone went off signaling that I had a text and only one person has that ringtone, and she's sitting right next to me. I stared at her for a few seconds before checking the message, '_please don't do anything to embarrass me or yourself on the first day'~ DM _I quickly replied back, _'what do you mean?'+R. _Out of the corner of my eye I saw her glance towards me and I knew that she was smirking and shaking her head like she normally does. My phone went off again and the text read, _'I mean you looking like you're going to severely harm that boy' ~DM. _I laughed reading it and turned to her, 'don't worry I won't do a Thing to him okay at least not today' I said looking at him for a second before turning back to Dana. She just hugged me and laughed I told you guys she's used to my weirdness, she just faced forward and pulled out her phone leaving the situation as it is.


	6. The Team

Dana and I were sitting and on our phones while almost everyone else was talking and sharing jokes and stories. A man who looked of Indian ethnicity stood in front of us with a microphone in his hand and within a matter of minutes everyone had taken their seats and was listening intently. "Hello, my name is Mr. Chetty and I am in charge of the Google internship program." the man introduced himself verifying my thoughts that he was an important person. As he was talking I started looking around the room at all of the other interns and as I was glancing past one particular row I spotted two men who looked to be in their mid to late thirties, they clearly didn't fit in. I glanced back at the boy that had pissed me off earlier and noticed that he wasn't listening to a word that Mr. Chetty said. I scoffed leaned in close to his right ear and whispered, "you know you should probably pay attention or you might be in trouble later." I saw him stiffen up but then slowly relax as I leaned back and returned to my normal position. Mr. Chetty was just wrapping up his speech, "you have 5 minutes to get into a group, go." he said and instantly the room erupted into chaos. Dana and I just sat there watching everyone get into groups, I noticed a man walking around who was obviously using a fake English accent just telling people to come with him. I saw him glance at me and just glared back and he continued walking around, I didn't know him but he seemed like a real douche just by the way he acted. The 5 minutes passed and there were only a few people left just sitting around, well I guess Dana and I found our group. A really eccentric guy that I had seen talking to the to older gentlemen approached me and Dana, "Hi! my name is Lyle I'm a team manager and you two beautiful ladies are in my group." he said a smile plastered on his face the entire time. "Well grab your stuff and follow me so that we can go get to know each other." Lyle said walking away, Dana and I looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders and went in the direction that Lyle had headed.

* * *

Lyle had led us to an area with computers and a couch, "Okay so this is where we will be working and for right now let's get to know one another." Lyle said the smile not having left his face since we left the other room. "I'll start off" Lyle said pointing to himself, "I'm Lyle and it's pretty much wizzy-wig what you see is what you get, been working at Google for about 4 years now and have worked on about 30 projects." one of the older guys interrupted him, "whoa 30 projects?". Lyle just smiled and continued talking, " hey they ask Lyle to do something and Lyle does it, I'm a people pleaser, especially the ladies mah-mercedes." he finished with a smile, "so any questions?" Lyle added looking at us. "Yea is Lyle gonna keep talking in the third person because if so i wanna punch Lyle in the face" I heard a voice say, it sounded a bit familiar so I looked up from my phone to find the owner of the voice. "oh no" I heard Dana whisper as my eyes met the face of the asshole who I had met earlier. "Okay tough but fair, Lyle's still a little nervous..shh.. uh first time manager gonna stop doing it" Lyle replied stumbling over his words. I decided to come to his aid, "That's okay Lyle just keep talking in whatever way makes you feel comfortable, and you please don't make me come over there and beat the living shit out of you." I said turning away from Lyle to the person who made the remark. He looked at me and laughed a little bit, "what are you going to do, beat me up with your little cheerleader dance moves?" he said sarcastically, I jumped out of my seat and was about to walk over there and show him what I would do but Dana rushed after me and pulled me back into my seat leaning all of her weight on me to keep me down. "You are so lucky that she is here or else you would be on the floor in excruciating pain." I spat at him trying to rear my anger back under control my accent coming out. "Well that was entertaining but back to introductions, why don't we start with you" Lyle said turning towards me and putting his hand out in a gesture that could be meant as 'go on', "With pleasure" I said, "My name is Robin Twain I attend Stanford University I have never in my entire life been a cheerleader in fact I quite despise them, I'm originally from England, but I was never cool but I'm the kind of person who just doesn't care. Think what you want about me say whatever you need to to my face and not behind my back, I love all things Disney and that's about it so.."I finished the end of the sentence fading my accent long gone. Dana was next and then it was an really beautiful tan skinned girl named Neha Patel and then a boy named Yo-Yo, then the asshole who's name I found out was Stuart Twombly and then last it was the two older men the tall tree-like one was named Billy and Nick was the blonde. Just as we finished introducing ourselves and one sarcastic remark from Stuart later there was an alert on a screen right before Mr. Chetty's face popped up.


	7. Neha Patel

Hi, My name is Neha Patel.  
Height: 5'7  
Age:21  
Hair Color: Raven  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
About Me: I am really smart but also super fun. I have never had a boyfriend in my life, I don't know why. I love cos-play, especially slave princess Leia. I would totally love rocking that gold bikini and leash. I like our team except Stuart, maybe he'll soften up by the end of the summer.


	8. Yo-Yo Santos

Hi, My name is Yo-Yo Santos.  
Height: 5'9  
Age: 21  
Hair Color: Raven  
Eye Color: Brown  
About Me: I was home-schooled by my mom and was disciplined. I try my hardest to succeed in the world and school. My mother says that alcohol numbs the brain, so I don't drink. I like the team except Nick and Billy don't know anything.


	9. Stuart Twombly

Hi, My name is Stuart Twombly.  
Height:5'11  
Age:21  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel Brown  
About Me: I don't really look up from my phone unless we're in a challenge. I like to be called Stuart not Stewie or anything else. My team is okay, but I just had to end up with the two old guys who don't know shit. I also had to end up with Robin, she interests me but she's so annoying.


	10. The First challenge

Mr. Chetty's face popped up on the screen, "This is the first challenge, your mission is to find the bug and decode it, good luck" He said and the screen returned to black. All of us stood up as soon as the broadcast ended and rushed over to the glass board with dry erase markers, drawing equations trying to figure out what to do to find and decode the bug, but meanwhile Billy and Nick were just spouting nonsense. "Guys! you're saying a lot of words really fast that mean nothing." I said getting even more frustrated about the situation, "why don't you guys go find the programmer" Stuart said, "yea his name is Charles Xavier" Yo-Yo added. I decided to go along with it, "He's bald and British", then Stuart finished the story, "He's a professor at Stanford, he's in a a wheelchair." Nick and Billy took off to Stanford enabling us to get back to work. After about 10 minutes I stopped working and put my face in my hands, "hey robin why'd you sto...hey what's the matter?"Dana asked me having seen my distressed state. I looked up at her, but sighed and rubbed my face, "Its just that I can't help feeling guilty, I mean they were just trying to help." I said leaning back on the couch. "Yea well they weren't doing any good...and since when do you care" Stuart said turning and looking at me. "Oh that's right I can't have any feelings because to you... to you I'm just some bitchy, heartless, whore who sells her body for money!" I yelled standing up and quickly walking out of the room, the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. You see when I said that I don't care what people say it wasn't exactly true, I put on the facade that I don't care what you say because I'm too focused but, I really take every insult that anyone has ever said to me and I keep them bottled up inside because I don't want people to think I'm weak. I ran down an empty hall and after making sure that no one was there slid down a wall and sobbed into my knees, my entire frame was shaking and my sobs were so loud that I didn't hear someone calling my name until they were at the end of my hall. "Robin!Robin!Ro... Robin there you are." I heard someone say, I looked up only to see the person who caused me to be like this, "Oh my god, now what do you want...do you want to insult me even more now that I'm at my weakest, well I'm sorry but you can't do that right now." I said to Stuart as I got up and started walking briskly down the hall away from him and towards the stairs that led to the main doors. I heard him running after me, "whoa, whoa,whoa...Robin...whoa slow down there."Stuart said grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him, the tears running freely down my face,"WHAT!What more could you possibly say!"I screamed at him ripping my arm out of his grasp and gasping for air sobs racking my body. Stuart grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, "Robin I am so, so, sorry" he said his eyes sincere, I wanted to believe him so badly I did but I couldn't, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now" I said pulling away from him and running down the stairs before bursting through the front doors and sprinting towards me and Dana's room.


	11. What happened

I was still running after all these years; I was still running from the judgment. I made finally made it to the room and got in the shower, turning it on cold and sat there rocking back and forth, failing at catching my breath. The cold water woke me up and I breathed in and out slowly, trying to regulate my heartbeat, the cold water still pouring down on me. My breathing slowed down and I felt like I was going to pass out, but I couldn't move it's like I was paralyzed, I heard banging on the door and someone was calling my name. I wanted to call out, to let them know that I was in here but the world seemed to be slipping away and my eyes grew heavy. I heard the door open and running footstep headed in the direction of the bathroom, the door opened and the water stopped next thing I knew I was being wrapped in a towel and taken into the bedroom. "Oh god Robin, why would you do that?"I heard a voice say, I tried to open my eyes but as soon as I saw the light I got a migraine and turned away only to have the mysterious person scoot me over and lay next to me and start rubbing my arm trying to warm me up, I don't exactly remember what happened after that because I fell asleep not long after the person started trying to warm up my body.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later and checked the time it was almost 1:30, I put down my phone and stretched my hand hitting something firm. I looked up and saw something that made my stomach churn, I let out a long scream. Stuart shot up and jumped out of the bed, looking at me and then realizing the situation and looking away, "What the hell are you doing here!"I screamed at him more upset than anything. He looked at me a confused expression on his face, "you don't remember what happened do you?" he asked stepping closer to the bed where I was still sitting trying to cover my self. "No what are you talking about?" I asked now interested by what he meant. He shook his head and walked down the stairs towards the door, "never mind just meet all of us at the lunch spot" he said looking at his phone and then leaving. I was so confused but instead of asking questions now I just got dressed and headed to join the others planning on finding out what happened one way or another.


	12. Forget it

I arrived at the lunch table in a different outfit; my original glasses in my pocket. I sat down and put my head on my arms, "Robin are you alright?" Lyle asked touching my arm. I didn't realize that he was talking to me so when I flinched away from him everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "No I'm...I'm fine I just gotta go"I said quickly getting up from the table and walking away towards our office room, I got to the room and flopped down on the couch groaning. "You okay"I heard Stuart say from the doorway, "yea fine but what happened this morning?"I asked sitting up and looking at him patting the spot next to me signaling him to come and sit. He looked reluctant at first but then sat down next to me putting his phone at his computer, "what do you mean?" he said facing me, "are you kidding me right now" I said, "for one thing why were you in my room this morning laying next to me in my bed and why was I naked!" I finished in a loud whisper. He started to rub his neck and then started to explain, "well after you ran out of the building yesterday I went back to Dana and asked her where you might go and she said to your room so I got directions and the key and went over there. I opened your door and heard your shower running so I knocked on the door and when I didn't hear an answer I got worried so I walked in and saw you passed out in the shower so I turned off the water, wrapped you in a towel, and carried you to your bed." he said telling the story. I nodded understanding what he told me, "but that doesn't explain why you were in my bed" I explained to him chuckling slightly, he looked nervous but answered anyways, "yea well I thought that you probably would end up sick from the cold, so I started to warm you up and then you fell asleep. I went to get up and leave but you were clinging onto me like I was your life line so I stayed and ended up falling asleep" I was nodding my head the entire time he was explaining soaking in the information. I didn't know what to say so I sat there in silence, I thought I hated this guy and then he does this so I have no idea how I'm supposed to react. He got up to leave and right as he was about to walk out I whispered "thank you", he turned and smiled slightly nodding his head before walking out leaving me alone. Dana walked in about 15 minutes later and sat down at the edge of my feet on the couch, "so what happened this morning?" she asked poking my thigh a few times. I looked at her through my fingers,"what do you mean?" I questioned she rolled her eyes, "I mean with you and Stuart, the both of you disappeared for like 2 hours so I wanna know what happened" she said wiggling her eyebrows at the end of the sentence. "Nothing happened alright he just apologized that all and why didn't you just ask him" I replied standing up, "oh come on girl, you don't actually expect me to believe that do you? Now tell me what went down in the room" she said pushing for information. I couldn't take it anymore, "Nothing happened alright, but if you still want to push then go ask Stuart other than that just Forget it!" I snapped whirling around to face her from my computer my glasses nearly flying off of my face. She was taken aback but finally stood up and replied, "Fine then I will go ask him" stomping out of the room, I sank down into a chair things were just not going well for me today.


	13. The Second challenge

"The second challenge is what!" I screamed to Lyle, who flinched at my loud tone. "It's Quidditch, you know from Harry Potter" he said, I was in complete shock I love Harry Potter. "Are you kidding me I love Harry Potter, what team are we?" I asked excited to actually be playing Quidditch. Lyle looked a bit nervous to answer, "We...uh...We're playing as...uh...the team...uh..."he stammered out, I gestured for him to just say it, "We're playing as team Hufflepuff" he said quickly covering his head as if someone was going to hit him. My mouth dropped open and I had to shake my head to make sure this was reality and not a dream, why out of the four teams did we have to be Hufflepuff; I would rather be a Slytherin than a Hufflepuff. "Why, why are we Hufflepuff" I said needing a proper explanation as to why we were in the worst house that there was, "I don't know it's my favorite house because it's the odd one out" he said backing away from me slowly. "Alright but we better win, stop backing away from me I'm not going to hit you" I said putting my hands near my head so that he could see them. The challenge was tomorrow and I knew we had to win it since Graham (the guy who was using the fake English accent) and his team won the last challenge.

* * *

The time had come for the Quidditch match to take place. We ran out onto the field with our broomsticks in hand everyone else but Lyle and I looking like they hated their lives. We got to our side of the field and Lyle started to explain the game to the others, "Ok rules: The beaters toss the bludgers to the chasers before they can get the quaffle through the three rings. No flagging, No blanching, No blumfing, No habbersacking. I don't want to see any quaffle hogging." He finished slightly out of breath, the looks on the others faces were priceless, Neha jumped in. "Lyle, Lyle look at these two beautiful idiots they have no idea what you're saying, use your muggle words come on." She said gesturing to Nick and Billy. "Yea Lyle you're making me feel like I'm back in math class, just say game on and let us play" Nick said, "Okay rules version 2.0, peg them with the kickball before they get the volleyball through the hoop" Lyle said revising his previous statement. We all nodded and put our hands in a circle, "Hufflepuff on three" Lyle said, "1, 2, 3...Hufflepuff" We all shouted getting into formation so the game could start. The referee stood at the middle of the field between the two teams, " Blue team are you ready" he shouted pointing to Graham and his team to which Graham replied with yelling no mercy to his team and the staring at us through his ridiculous safety goggles. The referee shook his head, turned to us and said, "Yellow team are you ready" and Lyle replied with ,"Bangarang!" and with that the game was on. I had the ball and saw that Stuart was open so I yelled his name and threw the ball at him, he was on his phone and wasn't paying attention so the ball hit the side of his head causing him to look up, "what the hell was that?" he asked, "maybe you should try looking up and giving a shit dude" I said running back in the direction that the game had gone. At halftime we got into our group and I was so tired, I had been trying so hard to earn us a point but so far it was 70- 0 and I was beyond pissed. "Our team's a joke" Stuart said taking off his beanie and throwing it on the ground, "Well I'm not laughing are you Billy?" Nick said facing his friend, "hell no" Billy said, "This reminds me of a little girl from a steel town who had the dream to dance. She had to strip down to nothing, she had to sit in that chair and arch her back and she reached up and pulled that chain to nowhere and doused herself with water!" all of us were beyond confused, "You're talking about Flashdance the movie from the 80's" Stuart asked recognizing the reference, "Flashdance?" I said; I had always wanted to watch that movie. "You're damn right I am!" Billy exclaimed, "she literally had to become a maniac, have any of you ever been called a maniac?" he asked, "My mom calls me a maniac every night when I tell her I love her." Yo-Yo said looking around at our faces, "right anyways but she finally got her chance and she got up on that stage in front of those stuffed shirts and she believed so hard, she spun. Oh and she spun. And she spun, and she spun, and she spun herself into that dance school. And she spun herself into our hearts." Billy finished. We were still confused but I pumped up, "so in the next half of whatever the hell you call this game, let's dance our asses off" Billy said pulling us into a tight group. Let's just say that in the next half of the game we were kicking ass, we were tied with Graham when the snitch came out, which was a guy in a gold body suit and hanging in between his legs was a tennis ball in a yellow sock. "It's the snitch!" Lyle shouted, "Who the fuck is this now!" I heard Nick say, "Just get the tennis ball and we win" Lyle said. Graham and I took off towards the guy who in turn had started to run the other way, Nick and Billy right behind me, I was level with Graham and I was just about to get the tennis ball when Graham elbowed my in the stomach and tripped me causing me to wipe out. I collapsed in the middle of running and since I was tripped I bounced and rolled a ways down the field, I finally stopped rolling a few minutes later. I was laying on the field coughing up my lungs and couldn't catch my breath, "Robin!" I heard from down the field. Someone slid on the grass next to me and was kneeling next to my body hovering over me Stuart's and Dana's faces were suddenly in my line of view, Stuart sat me up and rested me against his body. "Breath in, and breath out slowly" he said trying to help me catch my breath, I coughed and the pain I felt instantly made me start sobbing and I kept hiccupping which only made the pain worse. I looked up and saw Graham on his team's shoulders staring at me and mouthing something and when I focused on his mouth he was saying, 'I'll finish you off later'. I had to say I was pretty scared for my life, I tried to stand up and I would have hit the ground again if it wasn't for Dana's and Stuart's hands supporting me. Lyle, Yo-Yo, Nick and Billy came running over to the tree of us, "Robin are you alright?" Lyle asked his voice laced with worry, I tried to answer but when I tried to talk my abdomen started to burn and I winced in pain causing a few more tears to slip out of my eyes. "What the hell happened, Robin?" Dana asked me clearly over our little fight, I decided to suck it up and fight through the pain, "Graham elbowed me in the stomach and then tripped me, and then I saw him mouthing to me that he would finish me off later." I said letting out a whimper and grabbing my abdomen at the end of my sentence. "Okay let's get you to the nurse" Lyle said leading the way as Stuart helped me walk and everyone else followed.


	14. What is The Matter With Me

Stuart's P.O.V

I didn't mean to make her upset; I thought that she had gotten over it. When she ran out though I truly felt guilty, so I went to go find her to apologize. It took me about ten minutes to find her (Jesus this place was big); I was shouting her name the entire time hoping that it would be easier that way. I rounded a corner and saw her but the sight just made my heart hurt a little (I'm not a wuss, so don't say that I am), she was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest sobbing into her arms. I didn't mean to cause this and I knew that I had to do my best to make up for this, I approached her and when she looked up I saw the pain that was evident in her eyes. She shouted at me and then got up and started walking away from me, I ran after her and caught her arm right in front of the main stairs, "Whoa...Robin...Robin slow down" I said. She wheeled around and yanked her arm out of my grasp, "What! What more could you possibly say!" she yelled tears streaming down her face as she tried to stop the sobs escaping her chest. I felt even worse than before, I grabbed her chin forcing her to look me in the eyes, "Robin I am so so sorry" I said trying to make her understand how sorry I actually was, she looked like she wanted to believe me but she shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but I can't do this right now" before running down the stairs and out the front doors. I stood there frozen for about five minutes before taking off back to the team working room determined to apologize, as soon as I got there I ran straight to Dana and gripped her shoulders turning her around. "Where would Robin go when she is upset?" I said shaking her back and forth, she took my hands off of her shoulders and brushed off her dress. "She would usually go to the room and try to figure things out... Why?" she asked looking at me curiously. I decided to tell her just to get this over with quickly, "she ran off when I tried to apologize so can I please have your key so that I can properly apologize", she nodded and put the key in my hand and sent me off towards the room. I ran as fast as I could to the room and knocked on the door about five times but no one answered which was weird because I heard the bathroom door open. I opened the door after about 5 minutes of waiting and called out to Robin but got no response, I knocked on the bathroom door two times and when she didn't answer I got nervous and walked in not caring if she got mad at me or not. Robin was sitting in the shower and she looked pale and sick, I turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel bringing her over to one of the beds and laid her down with me right next to her rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm her up because she was freezing to the touch. When she seemed warm enough I went to go leave but she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down next to her, she went to go open her eyes but groaned in pain and rolled over bringing me with her so I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to keep her warm.

A long high scream woke me up and I jumped out of the bed taking in the current situation. When I finally looked at Robin I quickly looked away it took me up until now to realize that she didn't have on any clothes. She was screaming at me about what I was doing there and I was so confused, "you don't remember what happened do you?" I asked taking a step towards her, she said no and I thought that she shouldn't know right away. "Never mind just meet us at the lunch spot" I said walking down the small set of stairs that led to the main floor and walked out the door staring at my phone not wanting to look her in the eyes because if I did I'm pretty sure that if I had I would have run back up there and kissed her. What is the matter with me? Someone needs to help me before I do something that we both regret.


	15. Pain

I had been trying to talk to Robin since I had told her about what had happened and left her in the team office. She was psyched about the fact that the second challenge was Quidditch. She and Lyle were arguing about something but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, I was watching her interact and I was taking in every detail and every movement she made when she was talking. I was still watching her talk until I noticed that Nick was staring at me and smiling, I glared at him and pulled out my phone until we were dismissed.

* * *

We ran out onto the field and got in a huddle I glanced toward Robin and she was excitedly hopping up and down in her place. I was listening to Lyle try to explain the rules from the movie and was so confused by what he was saying, until the girl Neha jumped in to stop him. After explaining to Lyle that we didn't understand a word that he was saying he then continued to re- explain the rules in a simpler way. We break and get into our formation, the referee made sure that both teams were ready before officially starting the game. Robin, and Lyle were really into the game and were trying really hard, but Neha, Yo-Yo, Nick, Billy, and I had no idea what to do. I was researching on my phone what to do in Quidditch when I heard my name right before a ball hit me on the side of the head. I looked up in shock, "What the hell was that?" I asked looking at Robin who had obviously been the one to throw the ball; she retorted with, "Why don't you try looking up and giving a shit dude." before running off to continue playing. The ref called a halftime or whatever they call it and we gathered in a little group most of us tired out from trying to catch up with the opposing team on the field. I threw my beanie on the ground in frustration, "Our team's a joke" I said to no one in particular. After a confusing pep talk from Billy and Nick we continued the game and started to really kick ass, we were tied up when the golden snitch came out and Robin and Graham raced each other to get to the guy, but the next thing I know I'm watching Robin bounce and roll down the field. "Robin!" Dana and I yelled at the same time as we raced to Robin who looked like she was hacking up her lungs and she looked like she was really hurt. "Breathe in and out" I told her trying to get her breathing regular instead of quick and short, she tried but started sobbing and clutching at her abdomen. I saw her look at Graham and suddenly get a terrified expression, she quickly stood up but her legs gave out from beneath her and if weren't for Dana and I she would've hit the ground again hard. "Robin are you alright ?" Lyle asked, "Robin what the hell happened?" Dana said her voice jumping between concerned and confused. "Graham elbowed me in the stomach, tripped me and then just now I saw him say that he was going to finish me off later" Robin said her voice full of fear, "C'mon let's get you to the nurse" Lyle said leading the way, as I followed helping Robin walk.


End file.
